Video content is a form of multimedia that is increasingly viewed and manipulated by consumers. With the proliferation of sports related programming and live or delayed sports event programming, consumers have the ability and option to consume an increasing amount of sports video programming. The vast amount of sports related programming available to consumers could render it difficult for consumers to consume all desirable content. Also, many devices and services available in the marketplace allow consumers to record, time-shift or view on-demand video and audio content. These devices and/or services can allow a consumer to enjoy such content, particularly sports related programming, at a time other than their initial broadcast or delivery. Such devices and/or services can also allow a consumer to fast-forward or rewind programming which enables quicker viewing of the content or replay of certain scenes contained within the content.
Unfortunately, many consumers have neither the time nor inclination to view all such content in its entirety. Many sporting events are broadcast or delivered in a primarily unedited form. That is, such content is typically not edited for brevity or even delivered with important or eventful scenes tagged or noted for their importance in a manner that allows consumers to quickly view important scenes or a summarized version of the programming.
Frequently, consumers are inclined to fast-forward recorded or on-demand sports-related programming to view the programming in a shorter period of time than its original live running time. However, simply fast-forwarding through a televised sporting event, for example, renders it difficult for a consumer to view scenes or events in the programming that he/she may find exciting or important. For example, a soccer match may contain only a few instances of a goal being scored or a few impressive non-goal events. A consumer may miss such scenes in a recorded or on-demand sporting event if he/she is viewing the event and attempting to shorten the amount of time to view the event by simply fast-forwarding. Further, simply fast-forwarding through a recorded or on-demand sporting event provides a consumer with a less than ideal viewing experience, particularly when saving time is a concern of the viewer.